


Sweet Saltwater

by Mixxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Congrats Hux it's tadpoles, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gills, Hux is half alien, Kylo and Hux trying to be parents, Kylo is really into it, M/M, Mitaka Suffers, Mpreg, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Starkiller twins, Strap-Ons, Xeno, Xenophilia, Xenophobia, alien!Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you’re not human.”</p><p>He could see how Hux’s shoulders tensed. How his hands gripped the pad he was holding tighter. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Ren."</p><p>-Or, Hux isn't fully human, and Kylo is very interested in that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Once, Kylo had sworn that he’d seen Hux mix a spoonful of salt into his caf. He’d squinted at the mug as Hux raised it to his mouth and sipped, waiting for him to spit, but Hux had only glanced up at Kylo, apparently feeling his gaze through the mask.

“Can I help you?” He’d asked dryly.

“Did you put salt into that?” Kylo asked, because he’d cornered Hux in the mess where he took his breakfast even before alpha shift did, and he could have sworn Hux had picked up the salt container.

Hux looked down into his cup, then up at Kylo, like Kylo had just suggested he was a resistance sleeper agent. “Did I put- salt? Into my caf? No Ren, I did not.”

“But you just put-“

“Did you have something legitimate to ask me, or was it purely your intention to waste my morning asking about my caf habits?”

Kylo scowled, and forgot about the caf entirely as he started hounding Hux about trooper distribution.

 

* * *

 

It was supposed to be a purely recon mission. No action. No fighting. But the best laid plans went awry with a small guerilla group on the planet’s surface.

It took less then ten minutes to dispatch them all, but when Kylo turned around, Hux was sprawled on the ground, red hair spilling across his forehead like blood. Shit.

He found his way to Hux’s side before he knew he was moving, checking to make sure that wasn’t actually blood on his skin. At least, not his own. His questing fingers found a cut on his jawline, and a bump on his head, but nothing life-threatening. He pressed two fingers to Hux’s neck to check the pulse.

And found something else.

Cuts? Had someone gashed his neck? He yanked Hux’s collar down- always so firmly buttoned, so stiff- and blinked at the array of his neck. Not cuts, no. There was no blood, no injury. There was-

A hand clasped around Kylo’s wrist and when he looked up, Hux’s bright green eyes were open and furious. “Don’t touch me.”

“Hux, I- You were out and I- what is-“

The general sat up, blood trickling down his chin from the cut, and gave Kylo the fiercest glare he’d ever seen. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He stormed off not long after, barking orders at his troops, but Kylo kept thinking about the ridges he’d felt under his fingers. How they’d looked. Neat, uniform gaps in the flesh. Too smooth to be an injury. Fluttering gently under Kylo’s fingers. Gills.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Kylo started looking, he felt stupid for never seeing anything before. Oh, it was easy to miss. Hux never was seen without his full uniform, especially that high collar. He was just a little too pale, his cheekbones arching a bit too high.

The next time Hux put down his caf to go oversee something, Kylo tipped up his mask and stole a sip. He nearly gagged from the overwhelming salt.

 

* * *

 

 

“So you’re not human.”

He could see how Hux’s shoulders tensed. How his hands gripped the pad he was holding tighter. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Ren. Go down to the med bay, you’re getting delusional.”

“Don’t lie to me. What are you? I don’t know of any humanoids with gills who can pass for human like you can.”

“Shut up, Ren.” Hux’s voice was low and dangerous. If anything, it made Kylo want to pursue this further. Hux was at his most interesting when he was at his most dangerous.

“Do your men know they’re serving a humanoid?”

In a flash, Hux was up, cheeks pinking with anger. He seethed at Kylo and his eyes flashed a brilliant cerulean. “Careful, Ren.”

Kylo waited, watching as the blue drained from Hux’s eyes and he grit his teeth, hands fisting at his sides. Kylo could hear the leather creak. “I am half-human. My father was weak and my mother was some humanoid slut. I don’t know what she was, but I have yet to let that particular dark patch of my inheritance interfere with my goals. And I don’t plan to.” When he looked back up at Ren, his eyes were back to their green. “Are you going to blackmail me, then?”

Kylo tilted his head and for a moment, they just looked at each other. Then Kylo raised his hands and his helmet unclasped with a hiss. “I grew up with a number of inhumans, General.” Hux glared at him warily. “But I haven’t seen anything like you. I suppose you could call it…curiosity.”

“Curiosity,” Hux repeated flatly.

“Yes. Is this why you put salt in your caf?”

Hux nodded stiffly. “I require a higher sodium level to function optimally. It’s…convenient to take it with my caf.”

“And the gills? Do you really breathe through them or are the vestigial?”

“If I need to.”

“Can I see them?”

The first emotion that washed over Hux’s face was surprise, before the familiar scowl settled in. “I suppose,” he grumbled reluctantly. He raised a still-gloved hand (Kylo made a mental note to check for webbing later) and unbuttoned his collar.

Kylo moved closer and delicately tugged the fabric to the side. Hux was looking determinedly over Kylo’s shoulder, his expression as grim as if this was a medical exam. But Kylo quickly forgot that, because he could see the gills on the side of Hux’s neck now. They were the same color as his flesh, with thin slits that widened as they drew in air. He trailed a finger across one of them and Hux fidgeted. “Does that hurt?”

“No. It’s just. Sensitive. Like the skin on your palm.”

“Huh.” He ran his finger across the ridge and Hux sucked in a breath. He could feel him breathing against his fingertips. It was surreal, and Kylo felt entranced. _Hux, what are you?_ As if drawn by something more powerful than himself, he leaned in, mouth hovering over the gills.

His breath, warm and damp, flowed over the ridges and Hux’s hands gripped Kylo’s elbows. “Ren, what...”

Kylo licked a deliberate line across the gills and Hux’s whole body went tense against him. He could feel the gills fluttering open against his lips as Hux gasped. It stirred something in him. Hux was a mystery, one he wanted to take apart and examine until he understood every part of it, like he used to do with droids on the base as a child under his father’s watchful eye. He licked again, slowly, feeling the gills move under his tongue.

Hux made a noise from his throat, letting his head loll back. Kylo used the opportunity to move to the other side of his neck, raking his teeth gently- very gently- across the gills. Hux jerked against him and his fingers dug into Kylo’s arms. “Ren,” he said breathlessly, “this is a mistake.”

“Yeah,” Kylo murmured against his gills. “I’m good at that.”

Hux pulled back, looking at Kylo with a single-minded intensity that made the hair on Kylo’s neck stand up. His face was flushed and his lips were red- he must have been biting at them to keep from making noise while Kylo played with his gills. The thought sent a dirty little thrill through him.

“I can already tell I’m going to regret this,” Hux said, still staring into Kylo’s soul. “Get on the bed. Take off that ridiculous outfit.”

“Yes, General,” Kylo murmured, and the way Hux’s pupils dilated a little at that didn’t escape him.

He couldn’t get out of his outfit fast enough. Which still took a little time, since there were layers and layers of it, and for once he cursed the impracticality of it even if it was incredibly striking aesthetically. By the time he was nude- he’d always been utterly unselfconscious- Hux already had his jacket, boots, and gloves off, and was working on his shirt. He looked mostly human, if not a bit too symmetrical here and there. Not even any webbing on his fingers. Kylo was a little disappointed.

It didn’t stop him from sitting back on the bed and stroking himself as Hux stripped off his pants, leaving him in only black regulation First Order underwear with a promising bulge in the front. “Lay back,” Hux ordered, and that really shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. Kylo thought about resisting, just to be difficult, but he didn’t really see any reason to protest where this was going.

He stretched out on his back and Hux raked his eyes over him, making Kylo squirm. “Come _on_.”

“Needy,” Hux sneered, and in one smooth motion, clicked off the light and climbed on the bed.

Kylo blinked as he was suddenly engulfed in darkness, but the sensation of skin on skin made him care a little less. At some point between turning off the light and straddling Kylo, Hux had taken off the underwear. Kylo could appreciate that kind of efficiency.

Hux was hard against his thigh and he reached down to touch him, only to get his hand smacked away. “Stop that,” he scolded, as if Kylo was an unruly child.

“Stop trying to touch your dick during sex?”

“Stop talking.” Hux was roughly shoving his thighs up and apart. Okay, then. Kylo had no problem with bottoming, especially as Hux had started stroking him, firmly and quickly, like he had a point to prove.

He could feel Hux shifting on the bed and reaching over Kylo’s shoulder. A click told him that he’d been grabbing for a bottle, most likely lube, but since when had Kylo ever been content to sit back and make things easy?

Lightning-quick, he tangled a hand in the back of Hux’s hair and wrenched his head to the side. He skimmed his lips down Hux’s neck until he found the gills and sucked viciously, turning Hux’s indignant squawk into a throaty cry.

He grinned against Hux’s neck, lapping at the sensitive ridges, and worked a hand down between them while Hux was distracted. As he took Hux’s cock in hand and firmly stroked it, Hux tensed against him with something that was only half pleasure.

“Ren,” he said, voice rough with arousal. “Ren, wait, d- don’t-“

But Kylo had already moved his hand down the length of his cock to find-

Oh. And what was _this?_

Instead of just blending into the skin, the base of Hux’s cock vanished into…some kind of…hole? Kylo ran his fingers up the side of it until he came to the top. A slit, of some sort? “I knew you were hiding some other surprises for me,” Kylo said, unable to keep the satisfaction out of his voice.

He dipped a finger inside of the slit, next to Hux’s cock, and the cut-off cry he got was more than enough to send his cock aching and his curiosity raging. “I’m turning on the light. I gotta see you.”

It took him a minute to adjust to the sudden rush of light and when he looked back over Hux was sitting up stiffly, blanket draped over his lap. Kylo smirked. “Is this what you normally do? Keep the lights off and fuck the guy so hard he doesn’t get a chance to figure out you’ve got something…nonconventional?”

Hux’s frown deepened, but the flush on his cheeks made it look a little less intimidating. “It’s worked so far. Most people have enough manners to keep their hands where they’re told.”

Kylo tilted his head, watching Hux’s gills open and shut as he caught his breath from their earlier activities. “Why do you work so hard to hide what you are?”

The look Hux gave him was- incredulous was the best word. Shocked. A little sad. “Ren. the First Order is not kind to nonhumans. Have you noticed all of our officers are full-blooded human? Even the troopers- nonhumans are- they’re- disposable.” His back straightened and he took in a deep breath. “Even I am, if word got out. There’s plenty of young upstart officers beneath me just waiting for their chance to climb up the ladder. This would be a built-in excuse to dishonorably expel me from my rank.”

The mood had changed. Gone sour. Kylo fidgeted with his hands, while Hux sat still and as impenetrable as a statue. Finally Kylo just reached for him, tugged off the blanket. “Well, let me see you, at least.”

He pushed a hesitant Hux down on his back and reached down, grabbing his-

…Wait, hadn’t there-

He looked down and nearly startled at the lack of anything resembling a cock. There was nothing but a neat, even slit, a few inches long, between Hux’s legs. “I…before, you had a…”

Hux huffed, crossing his arms. “Well, the mood sort of went away with your incessant questions. It’s gone back in.”

“Back _in_?” Kylo looked back down with significantly more interest. “It comes out when you’re aroused?”

“Yes,” Hux said, staring firmly up at the ceiling.

“Oh.” Kylo didn’t even try to keep the delight out of his voice. “Just when I think you’re boring after all. Tell me if anything hurts.”

“If any of what hu _uuu_ -“ Hux’s arms uncrossed and he gripped his sheets as Kylo touched the tips of two fingers to his slit and spread them gingerly. He pressed two of them in, gingerly, stroking the side of the walls.

More than anything, it was Hux’s reactions that were fascinating. His eyes were wide, mouth open and hips arched up like he couldn’t get enough of Kylo’s touching. Something slowly occurred to Kylo and he pressed his mouth to Hux’s neck. “Nobody’s ever touched you like this, have they?”

Hux glared at him, but it was significantly diminished as Kylo thrust his fingers deeper, stroking Hux’s cock as it emerged from his body. Hux threw his head back with a harsh grunt. “Nobody has,” Kylo said, delighted. “Of course. You had to hide your dirty little secret from everyone. Only fucked with the lights off. Never let anyone see those lovely gills. Of course nobody got to touch you down here. Never in this place.” He dug his fingers in for emphasis and Hux keened as his cock slipped fully out. “Did you even touch yourself here? Or were you too ashamed?”

The way Hux’s shoulders tensed as he tried to scowl at Kylo was more of an answer than any words could be. Kylo grinned wolfishly. “I’m gonna eat you out.”

“Wait, _what?”_

Kylo shimmied down the bed and easily spread Hux’s thighs. His cock was completely out now, looking mostly human, but Kylo only spent a moment flicking his tongue over it before he moved down to what he really wanted to explore. He trailed his tongue up from the buttom of the slit, tipping the tip just inside.

Hux whined and when Kylo looked up, his hands were in his own hair. “You d-don’t- don’t even know if that’s- safe, could be- acid, or poison.”

“If I die between your legs, I’m alright with that.”

 _“Kriff_ , you’re impossible.”

“So I’ve been told,” he said, and plunged his tongue into the slit just below Hux’s cock.

Hux- there was no other word for it- _whined_ and bucked his hips up towards Kylo’s face. Kylo moved his tongue, feeling the smoothness of the inner walls and- was Hux getting _wet_? Yes, he was, and Kylo was suddenly, brazenly, lit up with arousal at the idea that nobody had ever done this to Hux before. That he was the only one to feel Hux’s hips rocking up against his mouth, to hear those desperate noises falling from his lips. He wanted to keep Hux locked up in a cage and explore and touch and taste until Hux’s body was more intimate than his own. He wanted to keep Hux all as his own, never let anyone touch him, rip their veins from their bodies if they even thought about laying a single hand on what was _his_.

Hux cried out and when Kylo came back from his musings he discovered that he’d been putting that raw _want_ into his mouth, licking Hux until his lips and chin were wet, and he currently had one edge of Hux’s slit between his teeth. Hux’s hands were clasped over his own face and his chest was heaving so hard that Kylo would have been concerned if it wasn’t for the waves of overwhelming _need_ pouring off him.

He sucked at the crux of the slit, where it started just above Hux’s cock and Hux wailed, his body arching off the bed like he’d been electrocuted, his cock spurting come all over his stomach and chest.

Kylo stayed there, propped up on his elbows and watching Hux’s face with fiery intensity. Eventually Hux lowered trembling hands, but his eyes remained closed.

On a whim, Kylo dipped his hand into the glass of water on the table next to Hux’s bed and wetted Hux’s gills on either side. Hux nearly melted into the bed with an instantly relaxed look and let out a low clicking sound from his chest.

Kylo was still achingly hard, but if Hux kept making that contented clicking noise, he thought he could wait long enough to see whatever delightful blend of species Hux was had as their refractory period.

 

* * *

 

“How many times do you think I can make you come tonight?”

“I demand nothing less than excellence, Ren, let’s see if you can break the record.”

Hux’s teeth were just a little sharper than an average human’s. Something Kylo had discovered over the past two months. Sometimes he’d press on the semicircle scars of teeth on his thighs until he felt a thrilling tingle of pain. And he hummed in appreciation now as those teeth pressed into his shoulder.

He had a hand idly playing with Hux’s slit as they’d been kissing- well, more like trying to devour each other, which Kylo preferred to kissing anyway. The area between Hux’s legs had become something of a personal passion these days.

However, he thought, looking down, this was new. His fingers pressed in like they had so many times, but this time he kept going, and there was a…some kind of hole? Yes, buried inside the slit, just below Hux’s cock. “What’s this?” he murmured, pushing in as far as they’d go and crooking them.

Hux shuddered. “Oh. Oh, _kriff._ I don’t know, but don’t stop.”

Kylo pulsed with desire for this wild, mysterious being. “Can I fuck you here? In this?”

Green eyes snapped to Kylo’s cock, taking in its length and thickness. “If you don’t, I’m going to be very upset.”

The scratch marks Hux left down his back as he came harder than he ever had before was enough to put Kylo over the edge, even if Hux’s hole hadn’t tightened and clenched at Kylo’s cock so hard that Kylo couldn’t pull out for several minutes.

Kylo hoped the scratches left scars. He sincerely did.

 

* * *

 

 

Not long after, Kylo was sent on a weeklong mission that turned into a month and a half. He found himself missing the feeling of Hux’s gills against his tongue, the way Hux’s heels dug into his back when he wanted Kylo to thrust harder. But, oddly, he also missed the way Hux’s heart beat too slow and even for humans when he was asleep next to him. Or the way he clicked when he was completely satisfied and at ease.

 

* * *

 

 

“General, Lord Ren’s shuttle is coming in now.”

“About time. But since when have we expected anything from Lord Ren that wasn’t on his own schedule? I’ll be in my quarters.”

Mitaka frowned at him. “You don’t want to meet and debrief him?”

“I’m sure he’ll darken my doorway soon enough with something inane. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some important work to attend to.”

Hux made a beeline for his room and threw open the drawer to his desk. He dug out his salt container that he’d nicked from the mess and poured several generous spoonfuls into his glass of water, stirring furiously. As soon as it was dissolved he gulped down the whole glass, setting it down with a clack once it all was gone. Instantly the nausea abated. That was too close for comfort. His body’s demand for salt had been rising dramatically, and if he didn’t get enough he risked throwing up in front of his men. He’d nearly pitched his breakfast over Mitaka a moment ago.

His door hissed open, despite the fact that he hadn’t buzzed in anyone. Which meant only one thing.

“Lord Ren,” he said, a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. “So nice of you to join us again.”

Ren didn’t say anything. As the silence stretched on, Hux’s smile faded and he began to feel a sense of unease. It wasn’t like Ren to be patient.

Finally he lifted off the helmet and set it on Hux’s desk, moving closer until they were toe-to-toe. Gloved hands came to rest on his hips as Ren fixed him with a gaze so intense that it nearly took Hux’s breath.

“You’re pregnant.”

Hux reeled back, eyebrows shooting up. “ _What?”_

“You’re carrying a child.” Kylo’s eyes were wild. “My child.”

Hux gaped at him, mouth moving soundlessly. “Ren. You’re actually insane.”

Ren placed a firm hand on Hux’s stomach. “I know what I can feel through the force. I feel it. It’s small, but bright, and growing. You feel it too. I know you do.”

“How would we even- I haven’t- I don’t _have_ -“ Something occurred to him and his stomach dropped. “Oh, _kriff._ This is what I get for having unprotected sex in alien orifices. This is what happens.”

“A child of empires and sith legacy,” Ren said, his voice rough. “Born into knights and emperors. A heir to greatness.”

Despite his shock and his kicking himself for _not using protection in strange holes, Hux you dumbass_ , he found Ren’s words…oddly…titillating. He found himself thinking of Ren in full knight regalia, Hux in his uniform, and a child between them. The first in a new generation, born into a legacy of order and power.

Ren’s eyes flicked down. “Oh. Uh, _children_ of empires and sith legacy.”

“ _Children_ \- Ren, _what_? There’s more than _one_?”

Ren’s head tilted and he looked contemplative. “There’s tw- th- you may want to research if your mother’s species generally has litters.”

Hux groaned and dropped his head against Ren’s shoulder. Nothing was ever simple, was it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo prepare to become parents. Mitaka suffers.

_Lieutenant, report to my quarters as soon as your shift ends. –A. Hux_

Mitaka frowned down at his com. Things had been running oddly smoothly around here since Lord Ren returned from his last mission. Usually there was at least a console or two that was a casualty during the post-mission review, but everything had been calm. Too calm. It was beginning to unnerve him.

However, an order was an order, and as soon as his shift ended he straightened up his jacket and made a beeline towards Hux’s quarters. He gave a few sharp knocks and was greeted by the door sliding open.

“Lieutenant,” the general said, barely looking up from his datapad.

“Sir,” he replied, bringing his fist to his chest and his heels together.

“At ease.” Hux sent off a message on his pad with a gentle _ping_. “I need you to acquisition something for me.”

“Of course, sir.”

“I need approximately a cup of fresh, sterile blood.”

Mitaka blinked at Hux, who kept working on his pad like he hadn’t just asked for a cup of blood the way some would request a cup of sugar. “…Human blood, sir?”

Hux sorted derisively. “Do we keep livestock on this ship, lieutenant?”

“….No, sir.”

“Then I guess you can’t get fresh blood from them, can you? Use your head, Mitaka.”

“Of course, sir. Sorry, sir. Did you…mean the blood bags from the med bay then-“

Hux rolled his eyes. “It’s hardly fresh if it has been sitting in the med bay fridge for weeks, is it? Fresh, lieutenant. I don’t care where you get it, just make sure the source is clean. I need it within the next hour or so. Dismissed.”

Mitaka nodded, deeply confused, and took his leave. A clean source of fresh blood? Where would he be able to find that? And to confirm it was from a clean source? And within an hour?

 

* * *

 

 

Mitaka knocked on the door, a sterilized container from med bay in his hand, warmth from the blood seeping through the plastic. The inside of his elbow was still faintly throbbing against the cotton ball he’d taped to the injection site.

The door opened and he stepped in, hesitantly holding up the container. “Ah, lieutenant. Cutting it a bit close on time, but I suppose that can be overlooked.” The general held out a hand expectantly and Mitaka handed him the container, still feeling as if someone was playing a joke on him.

Hux hummed, opening the container and, in front of Mitaka’s eyes, pouring a generous amount of blood into his caf. He stirred the mixture a few times before sipping at it, giving a contented sigh.

Mitaka stared, mouth hanging open, as his superior drank his blood without so much as blinking. Hux set down the mug, glancing back up at Mitaka. “Did you need something else, lieutenant?”

Mitaka shut his mouth with a click. “…No, sir.”

“Dismissed.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Honestly maybe it wouldn’t have been so odd if the general had only requested his blood the one time.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mitaka is looking a little pale. Maybe you should stop bleeding him dry.”

Hux tsked. “I never said it had to be his. I just said a clean source. If he chose to give me his, then that’s his problem. Besides, it’s your fault. If you hadn’t knocked me up I wouldn’t be having these cravings.”

Kylo flopped onto the couch. “How long are you going to milk that for?”

“The fact that you knocked me up?”

“Stop calling it that.”

“Made me in the family way.”

“Hux.”

Hux perched on his lap. “The answer is never, because you’re not the one who has to carry and inevitably deliver alien babies. Do you know how hard it is to hide this pregnancy in a uniform? Everyone thinks I’ve gotten fat and I just have to let them think that.”

Kylo smoothed a hand down his front, feeling the slight swell there. “Does Mitaka know?”

“Of course not.”

“Wait, so he’s just giving you large amounts of his blood, no questions asked?”

“I know, it’s great.”

Kylo closed his eyes, trying to let himself fall into the flow of the force. He slowly exhaled, releasing his physical self, allowing the world around him to fill the void where it once was. He could feel Hux’s presence, and beneath that, the small lights of the children. So small but so bright, like concentrated energy. He pulled himself back out of the force, like swimming in molasses, until he came back to his body and opened his eyes to find Hux watching him closely. “Any updates?”

“They’re healthy,” Kylo said, and pretended he didn’t notice the way Hux’s shoulders relaxed with relief. “I still can’t tell how many. What are you worried about?”

“I’m not worried about anything. My gills just itch.”

“I can feel that you’re worried about something. Don’t lie to me.”

Hux got up, walking to the mirror and inspecting himself sideways. “With how many I might be carrying, shouldn’t I be larger?”

“Some species have small young that grow quickly.”

Hux’s mouth pressed into a thin line, touching his bump. “I can’t feel them moving.”

“I could feel their lights. They’re fine.”

He bared his teeth in a snarl. “Well I’m glad _you_ can feel them, how nice for you.”

Kylo sat up, eyes narrowing. “Hux, stop this. What is this really about?”

Hux huffed, still rubbing his stomach. “They don’t like me.”

“Like- they’re fetuses, Hux, they don’t have a concept of favoritism.”

“What if they _don’t_ like me? What if they hate me?”

“Why would they hate you?”

“I hated my father.”

“Okay, I feel like that is an exaggeration-“

“My father beat me every day until I strangled him when I was seventeen,” Hux said, eyes flashing dangerously.

Kylo paled, coming to stand behind him. “…We should probably revisit that later, but Hux, you aren’t gonna be like that.”

“How do you know?”

“Because,” he lifted Hux’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, “if you hit our children, you know I would slaughter you.”

Hux smiled, turning around to face Kylo. “Is it strange I find that comforting?”

“It is probably worth saying I think you never would.”

“You killed your father, too.”

“So we both have fucked-up daddy issues. We’ll just…be better than them. We’ll learn from them and be different people. I’ll be the strongest force-user in the galaxy and you’ll rule the stars and we won’t let anything harm our children. I promise.”

Hux let out a long breath, hands going to Kylo’s shoulders. “What would you say if I told you I’m hormonal and really horny right now?”

Kylo grinned, nosing at Hux’s neck. “I suppose it is my responsibility to take care of that since I kind of knocked you up.”

“I am not doing any of the work.”

“Pillow prince.” Kylo lifted Hux carefully, depositing him on the bed.

“Damn right.” Hux stripped off his shirt and was working on his pants when he noticed Kylo staring down at him. His hands paused on the fly. “…What?”

“I don’t know, you’re just…” He dragged his fingertips over Hux’s abdomen.

“I’m getting fat.”

“You’re not fat, you’re carrying my children.” He carefully crouched down on the bed, pressing a soft kiss to the swell of Hux’s stomach.

Hux’s fingers wove into the locks of Kylo’s hair. “Don’t get all sappy and romantic on me, Ren.”

“…It’s kinda hot.”

“Oh, kriff, please don’t get a fetish for this.”

“What if I just call you daddy?”

“I will kick you in the face.” He tugged on Kylo’s hair. “You gonna eat me out or what, Ren?”

“I live to obey.” Kylo moved down, kissing a trail down to Hux’s slit which was already beginning to part for his emerging cock. He pressed a messy kiss to the top of Hux’s slit, dripping his tongue inside the top while Hux arched his back and gave a soft sigh.

“ _Damn_ right,” Hux murmured. “Fuck, if only your mouth was this occupied all the ti- _ime!_ ” Kylo curled his tongue sharply in response, winking up at Hux. He slid a finger inside Hux’s hole, slowly rubbing him from the inside. “Kriff. You aren’t fucking me there, you know that.”

“Wait,” Kylo said, reluctantly pulling his mouth away, “why not? You’re already pregnant.”

“With our luck, I’d get a few more put in there for good measure. That dick does not go in that hole.”

“Wait, wait, I got an idea. Give me a second.” Kylo scrambled off the bed and rummaged around in their closet. He returned in a moment proudly holding up his conquest.

Hux propped himself up on his elbows. “…why do you have a strap-on?”

“Because before I got with you sometimes I liked to get railed by women who could pin me.”

Hux squinted at him. “You better not have fucked my best captain.”

“Shush.” He finished pulling off his pants and proudly attached the harness just above his cock. He gripped Hux’s thighs and pulled him to the edge of the bed, getting a surprised yelp for his troubles. He slowly nudged the head of the strap-on against Hux’s hole. “Oh, fuck. You’re wet.”

“Yeah, you had your tongue in my- oh _kriffyes.”_

Kylo pushed fully in, watching Hux throw his head back in pleasure. He hiked one of his legs up over his shoulder and thrust again, even and deep. Hux dug his other heel against the bed sheets. “Ren, yes, yes, harder.”

He grabbed absently for Kylo, and as soon as he got a solid hold, dragged his mouth to his gills. Kylo, not needing any more prompting, started laving over the gills with long, broad strokes. Hux screeched in a way that wasn’t even remotely human, and Kylo definitely had a complex or two because that made him so hard he ached. “Tha’s so good,” he slurred against his gills. “Y’er so beautiful. Fuck.”

“Come on, Ren, come on-“

“Gonna take care of you, gonna make you come, gonna give you everything-“

Hux rolled his hips back against him, gills fluttering as his chest rose and fell. “Close, close, Kylo, I’m-“ He twisted and came, arching under Kylo so beautifully that Kylo wanted to cry, he was so aroused.

He pulled out of Hux and tore off the strap-on, frantically jerking himself until he came embarrassingly soon, spilling over Hux.

He flopped down next to Hux, curling around him. They lay there together, getting their breath back. “You really do need to either give Mitaka more of a break between bleedings or accept that you may kill him.”

“Ugh, fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mitaka groped for his com as it buzzed again and again, rubbing his eyes.

_LT get ur ass here NOW Hux’s qrtrs –Lord Ren_

_NOW NOW NOW RIGHT NOW –Lord Ren_

_I WILL FKIN KILL U –Lord Ren_

If that didn’t wake him up, nothing would. Oh, kriff. This was it, wasn’t it? He was finally going to die and Kylo Ren was going to do it. Christ. What had he done? He quickly stumbled out of bed, tugging on wrinkled clothes and bolting down the hall towards the general’s rooms.

He only got a chance to knock once before the door was flung open with an ugly scraping sound.

There was a lot that he might have expected, but Hux stark naked and in a huge tub of water was not one of them. Lord Ren loomed over him, maskless, and Mitaka wasn’t sure what to be more startled by.

“Lieutenant,” Hux said tersely.

“Sir,” he replied numbly. “What are-“

“I am in labor and Lord Ren apparently waited until _now_ to realize he- ah, kriff.” He grimaced, squeezing the side of the tub.

“ _We aren’t married, we need to be married before the babies come!”_ Lord Ren snapped, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Then you better do it now because they are _coming.”_

“Can you hold them in for just a little bit?”

“HOLD THEM- _REN I AM GOING TO BREAK OFF YOUR DICK-“_

“I- I, um-“ Mitaka sputtered.

“You are going to marry us, lieutenant.”

“Oh, uh, sir, I can’t- it has to be the next hierarchy in the ship, since you’re the top two in rank it would have to be the next down who has the authority to marry-“

“YOU ARE PROMOTED, LIEUTENANT,” Hux snarled. “To whatever blasted position that can marry us!”

“Oh, okay, um-“ He tried to think of all the weddings he’d seen in holos. “Uh, dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to-“

“Skip to the end part, Mitaka,” Hux said through gritted teeth. “And give me your hand.”

Baffled, Mitaka held out his hand and winced as Hux latched on and squeezed like a compactor. “Okay, uh- vows? General?”

“I still want to be with you even though you put me through this kriffing nightmare so it must be a damn good commitment.”

“Um, Lord Ren?”

“Oh, wow. Okay.” He bit his lip, furrowing his brow. “Growing up, I always thought marriage was-“

“KEEP IT SHORT, REN.” Mitaka whimpered as Hux crushed his hand through another contraction.

“Fine! I really like you and you’re having my babies!”

“General, do you-“

“YES.”

“And Lord Ren-“

“I- I do.”

“Then- I pronounce you man and....” he considered the general, who had gills frilling along his neck. “I pronounce you husbands.”

“Hux, we’re married.” Lord Ren looked misty-eyed. “You can have the babies now.”

“Oh, _can_ I? Thank you for your _permission,_ ” Hux growled. “Oh krarking- motherfff- Mitaka, we want you to be the godfather, we want you to-“ He made some kind of shrill inhuman noise, squeezing Mitaka’s hand so hard he heard a crack.

“You can do it-!”

“YOU ARE NEVER FUCKING ME AGAIN-“

Oh kriff oh empire oh stars above-

 

* * *

 

 

“…Congratulations sir, it’s…tadpoles.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mitaka stared down at the tank, watching the vaguely blob-shaped creatures milling around. They were all the same shade of ginger as Hux’s hair, but some had the large brown eyes that Lord Ren had, and others had the blue of their- well, Hux. “I expect they’ll probably take a humanoid shape when they mature, sir.” His hand was definitely broken but he’d deal with that later.

“Five girls, three boys, as far as I can tell,” Kylo said, setting the last one back in the water.

“Do you have names for all of them, sir?”

“Yes,” Hux murmured from the bed, where he was lazily watching the proceedings. “Nashira, Nebula, Cassiopeia, Stella, Orion, Alcyone, Lune-“

“-and Vader.”

“Kylo, we talked about this. You don’t get to name one Vader if I don’t get to name one Starkiller.”

“Fine. Altair, then.”

Mitaka dipped a hand into the tank. The blob babies- blebbies?- all crowded to nuzzle up against his hand. He chuckled, listening to their happy clicks. He was a godfather to all these-

“Ah!” He jerked his hand up. “One bit me!”

“Nice going, Mitaka,” Kylo drawled, “now they’ve got a taste for human flesh.”

The small cloud of blood in the water just seemed to excite them more and drew them to the side. “What….what are they doing?”

Hux glanced over. “I think they recognize the smell of your blood.”

“….What.”

“I drank a _lot_ of your blood when I was pregnant. They probably associate the smell with safety or something.”

“….Huh.” He reached in and picked one up. It made a few happy little chirps, wiggling into his arms. It was awfully cute for an amorphous blob.

“Oh, and, lieutenant?”

“Yes, sir?”

“You’re demoted back to lieutenant.”

“I expected that, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, chapter two
> 
> I have a short third chapter written about the blebbies all grown up and who they become buuuut I'll save that for later
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://mixxtapej.tumblr.com) bc I need constant validation


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blebbies all grown up and making their papas proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough people requested this chapter, and from the drabbles I posted on my tumblr the blebbies already have quite a few fans (especially the twins) so I thought I'd share.

**_(1.) The Sniper_ **

 

“Just exhale, dear.” Hux rested his hand on her shoulder, watching as she squinted down the scope. Fourteen, still learning, but Nebula could assemble a gun quicker than any of her siblings. But assembling and using were two different things.

She let out a slow breath and squeezed the trigger.

He looked up to see the golden fruit he’d put on a post totally untouched. “Don’t get discouraged. It takes a lot of practice to aim well. As long as you don’t give up, missing isn’t the end of the-“

“I didn’t miss.”

“Pardon?”

“I didn’t miss, father.”

She pointed across the field and Hux raised his binoculars. He could see a songbird, red with blood, dropped to the ground underneath a branch.

“I didn’t miss,” she repeated, looking up at him with a wide, eager expression.

“Indeed you didn’t.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “Clever girl.”

 

_**(2 & 3.) The Assassins** _

 

“Did you read the holo periodical this morning?”

Kylo stopped with his tea halfway to his mouth. “No. Why?”

“It’s strange. A prominent lobbyist pushing for an anti-military measure found suddenly dead in his home. No sign of break in, no clues to the culprit, not a single footprint left behind.”

Kylo’s lips curved into a smile against his mug. “Stella or Alcyone?”

“He was found with a shard of glass shoved through his eye.”

“Stella, then.”

“But his personal bodyguard was found dead with traces of poison in the lipstick on his mouth.”

“Ah, there’s Alcyone. It’s good to see the girls are still doing things together.”

 

_**(4.) The Diva** _

 

“Cassie! Cassie, please, over here!”

She tossed long red hair over her shoulder and looked up shyly through two-inch-long obsidian lashes. “Cassie, what comment do you have on Senator Herith, who left you his entire estate in his will, instead of his wife?”

She raised a delicate, ring-laden hand to her mouth. “He was such a dear friend- I- I had no idea he was even married, I- I just wish he had- had said something- and now my dear friend is gone f-fore-“ A single tear rolled down her cheek and she turned away in a flurry of skirts.

As she rushed off the press platform, there was a collective outcry of sympathy. Such a poor, tragically beautiful girl.

As she saw her fathers standing to the side, the tears vanished as if they had never been there. She grinned, flinging an arm around each one. “Daddies! Did you come to see the premiere of my new opera?”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, darling.”

 

_**(5.) The Sith** _

 

Her artificial eye whirred as it focused on her father. “I’m so glad you stop by on your journeys, Nashira. Will you be here long?”

“Not long. I still have much to learn, from many. I was hoping you might meditate with me.”

Kylo’s mouth quirked up in a smile. “Is that all you came for?”

She grinned wildly as her blade gleamed a bright green. “You do know me, father.”

Hux snorted and left his husband and daughter to good-naturedly spar.

 

_**(6 & 7.) The Co-Commanders** _

 

They called them the Starkiller Twins, after their father’s legacy. They were identical from the frames of their bodies to the curve of their cruel smirks. The only difference was one’s eyes burned a cold green, and the other’s was a brown abyss.

They’d always been a little different in childhood, preferring to stand away, pinkies linked, and observe the others. When they were nineteen, a freak battle accident had cost Orion his left hand. Lune had refused to leave his brother’s side, and Hux had tried to console him. “The men in your father’s family have a long legacy of losing their hands and still doing great things. Besides,” he said, trying at humor, “now people can finally tell you apart.”

A near two weeks later, Hux had received word that Lune was in the medbay. Limb loss. Right hand beyond saving.

“It was a domestic accident,” Lune said, utterly calm. “Couldn’t be helped, father.”

Now they stood side-by-side, the pinkies of their matching prosthetics hooked as they observed the stars in their cold grip.

 

**_(8.) The Black Sheep_ **

 

“It’s good to see you, Altair. Now where are the children?”

“In the other room. Hey, stop.” He held up his hands, stopping them both. “What are the rules?”

“Altair.”

“The rules. “

Hux rolled his eyes and droned “I will not talk about genocide, war crimes, or galactic conquest to the children.”

“And?”

Kylo heaved a heavy sigh. “And I will not try to find out which children are force-sensitive and convert them to the dark side.”

“Thank you.”

They both smiled at him, clapped him on the shoulder, and moved past him. He could hear his father’s voice “hey kids! Who wants to play with grandpa’s lightsaber?” It was followed by a hum of laser and delighted shrieks of the blebbies.

Altair sighed and rubbed his temples. And they wondered why he didn’t come to the family reunions.

 

_Bonus (by popular request!)_

Few ships touched down on this part of the planet, so Leia was not surprised to see a few faces peering up at her as the cruiser landed on one of the rare stretches of dry land. She brought only one guard, as requested.

The man who came to meet her was strange to see. The bright orange hair of the First Order general, but Ben’s brown eyes looking out at her. Her grandson, if his missives were true.

“General Organa,” he greeted her. “My name is Altair Tiben. I…took my husband’s name.” He grimaced. “For…privacy reasons.” Before she could speak his eyes darted to the side and he frowned. “No. Stop that.” He looked back at her. “Sorry. I see force ghosts. It’s sort of my…” He waved a hand airly at his head. “Force thing. I mostly ignore them. They’re usually all, blah blah, kill all the blasphemers and build a new world order, blah blah. Run the streets red with blood, whatever. Although Yoda gave me surprisingly good instructions on moonshine.”

She held up a hand, stopping him. “So, just to confirm, you have no intentions on seizing power in the galaxy?”

“I’m vice president of our local PTA, that’s really all the power I want.” He smiled at her and it was strange, she could see traces of her family in him, could see Han's chin and Luke's ears. “I know I’m a little bit different than the rest of my family. I’ve known since my sixteenth birthday when I was the only one never to request the death of my enemies as a gift.”

“I have to ask. Is…the sith girl, the one they say is Kylo’s child…”

“My sister,” he said with a shrug. “She’s not much of a threat to your senate, she’s a sith but inherited none of my father’s patience with diplomacy. Ruling any part of the galaxy is the last thing she’d want to do.”

“So I have two grandchildren.”

“Ah.” He winced. “Eight, actually. Come in and meet my children, I’ll tell you about my siblings.” He motioned her after him and she followed, not sure how to feel. He stopped just before the door of the home, looking back over his shoulder, beyond her. “Grandfather says to tell you that it’s nice to see you again, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first question people ask me is "are the twins fucking", to which I reply, "don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."
> 
> Altair found Hux's mother's home planet, married a nice Vernexis boy, had a whole bunch of tadpoles, and now he's a PTA dad who seems crafts at the farmer's market.
> 
> All the kids have the force in one way or another- the twins get dreams of the future and the past, respectively, Nashira is the sith queen, Cassie is an empath, etc. 
> 
> Please feel free to talk about my awful children with me on my [tumblr](http://mixxtapej.tumblr.com) bc I need constant validation.
> 
> Will there be more? Honestly I don't know. I love this terrible family.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, seven pages of Kylux xenokink.
> 
> I've been talking about this verse with a ton of people, so maybe there will be some kind of sequel? Adventures in pregnancy and parenting nonhuman babies with the most aggravating partner ever.
> 
> I have a blog [here](http://mixxtapej.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk about more Star Wars sin!


End file.
